


Ice Skating

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic 2012, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mary goes ice skating is also the first time John says something very important to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked writing these two, it was a little refreshing to take a break from the boys, while still working in the Supernatural universe.

"Ah! John!"  
  
John laughed, arms still outstretched as he skated backward several paces away from his girlfriend, who looked as wobbly on her rented ice-skates as a newborn foal trying to stand.  
  
"I'm right here, Mary, you're doing fine," he assured her, grinning, "Remember, push off, don't scissor."  
  
"I am _trying_ ," she squeaked, her arms suddenly windmilling as she threatened to lose her balance and John grabbed her, pulled her in tight to him with another laugh.  
  
"Wow, you really are bad at this," he teased and she smacked his arm with an indignant squawk.  
  
"You are the worst boyfriend ever," she informed him, even with a teasing smile turning the corners of her mouth subtly, "Truly, terrible."  
  
"Liar," he smirked, bending his head to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Get a room!" someone shouted, zooming by on black hockey skates, and Mary blushed.  
  
"Come on," John encouraged, taking her hand, and they started up again, making slow, unsteady progress on the outskirts of the ice rink, Mary holding hard onto his hand as her other hand followed the wall unsteadily.  
  
"I seriously can't believe you've never been ice skating before," he said commented, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"My family isn't exactly The Brady Bunch, in case you haven't noticed. We don't exactly have family outings like ice skating," Mary said, a little bitterly, and John was a smart enough man to know to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you're doing great, considering," he smirked, and she snorted, giving him a look.  
  
"Cut the crap, Winchester," she quipped, "I'm awful and you know it."  
  
"Well..." he shrugged, "That means you can only get better from here, right?"  
  
She gave him a sweet look, and his heart fluttered in his chest.  
  
"John Winchester, inspirational speaker," she teased, and he grinned.  
  
"Only for you, sweetheart," he murmured warmly, making her blush, and he grinned wider, tightening his hold on her hand, "Hold on tight!"  
  
"John! No!" she squealed as he pushed off hard, pulling her alongside him away from the wall and rapidly increasing their speed around the rink, passing several other skaters easily.  
  
Mary screeched, half in fear and half in delight, latching both her hands to his, bracing her legs and holding on tight for the ride.  
  
They whipped around the curve, Mary's hair streaming out behind her like a banner as her laughs rang out and echoed over the ice.  
  
By the time they made one full circuit around the rink, dodging other skaters precariously, John was out of breath, puffing and panting with a wide grin on his face as they slowed.  
  
"You are crazy!" Mary laughed, finally loosening her death grip on his hand, and he smiled wider, turning to face her, skating backward easily.  
  
"Crazy about you," he said quietly, knowing full well how corny the line was, but meaning it all the same.  
  
Mary smiled brilliantly, a pretty blush creeping up her cheeks and John stopped, pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"I mean it, Mary," he murmured quietly between their mouths, "I love you."  
  
Mary pulled back slightly, looking at him with wide eyes for a breathless moment, and John had a nanosecond of panic where the feared he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
"Oh John," she finally whispered, eyes going a bit glassy, "I love you too."  
  
Suddenly, John could breathe again, and he pulled her in for another kiss, heart feeling about ready to burst out of his chest with pure bliss.  
  
_I'm gonna marry this girl_ , he thought a little wildly, completely deaf to the whistles and comments being thrown their way on the ice rink, and Mary laughed as she pulled away, eyes shining.  
  
"Let's get outta here," she said sweetly, and John couldn't help but smirk when he felt her hand slide into his back pocket discretely.  
  
"Anything you want, honey."


End file.
